


The world is a battle zone.

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: There's a comet flying towards Earth. It's big enough to wipe out life on Earth and the biggest problem, NASA has confirmed that wherever it came from it is loaded with enough radiation to make the atom bomb look like a pebble.Mechanic Dean is in love with botanical scientist must sacrifice everything to save the ones he loves.Will Dean make it through the explosion and risk radiation exposure or will the bunker be everything that Castiel knows for the rest of his life.





	1. The end

**Author's Note:**

> A very special shout out to Jenspinner Addison on the facebook group Destiel port:etc, etc, etc. I love your prompts because they make you feel so much emotion and I try to write that much emotion into my stories. Thank you so much.

_Year 0:_  
It had been a perfectly normal day. Dean Winchester went to work and his fiance Castiel Novak went to his laboratory to study plant life again. Dean was busy putting final touches on a car when his phone's emergency alert went off. Picking it up he read it quickly then spun and ran for his car, desperate to get to Castiel.

***Warning, warning. Emergency evacuation of all cities of all nations. Catastrophe eminent.***

Castiel was looking into his microscope at 14 different plant cells trying to make them join together and create a bigger and better plant when his phone rang. He picked up and answered with a grin. "hey baby. What's up." Castiel said his face fell when he heard Dean's panic. "Cas, baby. I need you to meet me outside your office in five minutes. There's an emergency evacuation and they are setting up a town meeting in the high school gym. We're going to go okay." Castiel nodded and sighed. "Okay Dean. This sounds like a big thing and as a scientist I do have to know. I will see you in a couple." He hung up and put his stuff away before heading downstairs. He got out the door just as Dean pulled up and crawled in. "Let's go." Dean took off.

"There's a what?" Some woman yelled from behind them. They had just been told the news. In less than twenty four hours a extremely large comet was going to crash into Earth and wipe out all of humanity. But there was an upside and a downside to this problem. The upside was that there were a series of bunkers made just in case anything like this was to ever happen. The downside, they had to go through everyone's history and job records to keep the most valuable of the human race. "That's not fair!" Dean yelled out, a series of agreements followed. The soldiers gave everyone an ultimatum. Survive by being the best of the best or die.

 _17 hours and counting:_  
"cas, you have to go. You're the best in your field as a botanist. They need you." Dean said packing a duffel bag full of Castiel's clothes. "I'm not going without you Dean. It's us together forever. That's what you promised me right?" Castiel felt a tear slide down his face. "Yes Cas but-" Dean started. "No buts. This is how it is. I'm not leaving." Castiel interrupted. Dean sighed and grabbed Castiel's hand. He heard the soldiers quietly coming up the stairs as he pulled Castiel into a hug. "I'm so sorry Cas." He whispered as he brought his arm up around Castiel's neck and squeezed. Castiel started gasping quietly and Dean felt a tear slip down his face as his stomach drooped to his feet and nausea swarmed him. "Dean. Stop." Cas gasped out. Dean squeezed tighter still as he felt Cas start to try and fight back. Cas slapped at Dean tapped his shoulder, gasped but it was all pointless as Castiel's eyes drifted shut and Dean let out a tortured sob, holding Castiel for another 30 seconds or so. Her finally let go and a soldier caught Castiel softly. "Tell him,tell him I'm sorry. I love him. And tell him to move on. Please." Dean sobbed. "You just saved his life young man." The soldier said placing a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, well, I hope he sees it that way too sir." Dean stood up and passed another soldier the duffel bag he packed and looked towards the window where you could actually see the comet coming closer. "The rest of my family. They're safe?" Dean asked. "Just like you asked. We put them on a different bus than Mr. Novak so they wouldn't suspect anything. Are you sure about this?" Dean answered softly. "He is going to do so much good for humanity. I'm just a mechanic and you have more than enough down there. You need him. Go before it's too late." The soldier nodded then left without another word. Dean simply sat down in Castiel's favourite rocking chair and watched the comet zoom closer.


	2. The start of something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 2 years since the comet struck Earth. A sorrow has fallen over castiel and his family when they discover that the radiation is starting to diminish. Hope grows as they realise that they can go back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be bouncing through the next couple of years in this chapter because why not. Bunker life is far from cool.

_Year 2:_  
"The plant cells seem to be connecting together creating something entirely different." Castiel said excitedly. "This is it. The break through we've been looking for." Kali said with a grin. "The Composer will be happy to hear about these results." Another Scientist said. They all nodded in silent agreement and Kali started on the report. "So Castiel. It's Sam's birthday today and Jada is throwing him an excellent party. Are you going to come?" Castiel looked up and shook his head. "No, I think not sadly. There's just far too much left for me to do here tonight." Kali groaned. "Cas. You never come out. You've thrown yourself into your research and soon you are going to exhaust yourself. Please come." Castiel's head snapped up at the use of the nickname. "Kali, what did I say about calling me that?" She rolled her eyes and the other scientists looked at each other before leaving the room sensing a fight. "Sorry, Cassie. Listen. I know you're hurting and I so wish I could make it better for you but I can't. Dean is gone. You need to move on like he asked you too. It was his dying wish." Castiel felt that unending emptiness fill him up again. It happened every time anyone brought up Dean and Cas felt like he could feel himself drowning in sorrow. "You don't think I know that he's gone? Kali, I go to sleep every night praying that this was all a bad dream and I wake up and his name is the first thing on my lips. I want to move on but I can't. It physically hurts to think that Dean is never coming home, never going to smile at me through the layer of flour covering his face when he makes homemade hamburger buns and sings a silly song. It's all gone. I can't get that back." His eyes watered and he choked back a sob. her brown eyes softened and she sighed. "I'm sorry that he's gone Cassie. But Sam misses him too, so does Jada and Charlie and Jo and everyone else. It killed us when he wasn't in the bunker with us when the comet hit. Come tonight please, in place of Dean and respect his memory. It's all we have left of him." Castiel sighed and turned his chair, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones and he gave her a small smile. "Fine. But only for Sam and Dean's memory. I'm sorry I've been so gloomy." She grinned and jumped up. "Then let's go get ready cupcake." Before Cas could comment on the nickname she was gone.

"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in." Gabe said walking into the room. He leaned down and softly kissed Kali, then stood back up." I have news. As a very dignified radiation expert with the scientists testing the surface, we discovered something today." He paused while everyone looked at him. "Well, what's the discovery?" Jada asked her golden eyes watching him closely. Everyone nodded. "The radiation is dwindling. In a couple of years we can go back up to the surface." Gabe shouted lifting his arms above his head. A cheer erupted throughout the room and then the birthday party really got going again.

 _Year 5:_  
In the three years since Gabriel's announcement, Castiel and Kali had worked extra hard to create plant life that would grow even if there was still radiation in the ground, thankfully it was a success. Everyone had worked extra hard to get everything ready but finally the day was here. The composer, the boss man, was finally opening the doors and letting everyone out. They were all waiting patiently. Sam with his eyes watery and Jada holding a hand to her protruding stomach, and Charlie and Jo holding hands and kissing each other softly whispering for a miracle and a safe passage back to the surface.

The doors opened and cautiously everyone stepped out blinking against the harsh light that they had become so unaccustomed to in their absence. Once their eyes were adjusted they couldn't help but admire just how beautiful Earth was. "It's even more beautiful than I remember." Jada whispered softly. Sam looked down at her and grinned but had an eery feeling that something was watching them. He surreptitiously glanced about him but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Then that was when the arrow flew just past his face causing everyone to scream.


	3. Meet the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comet didn't kill everyone left on Earth, sure it might have killed quite a few million but others who survived that didn't survive the radiation but some survived that too and turned themselves into communities on the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to mention these small facts:  
> 1\. Composer is the big boss man of the bunker. He is called that because he keeps the chaos to a minimum.  
> 2\. Radiation distorts some people and gave others incredible differences.  
> 3\. The radiation messed with the brains of the survivors and they can only remember a few things, People before the comet is not one of those so beware.  
> 4\. Dean's speech bounces between normal and off kilter like he hasn't quite figured it out. Other characters are more normal but I will have more backstory throughout the story.
> 
> Love you guys.

_Year 5: Dean's POV_

Hunting is in my blood, It's everything I do. The other thing I do that takes up all of my time is Rule my lands. My others are built to perfection. I can't remember what we once were called. Or if we were called anything at all. I have a name, it's the only thing I remember, Dean. I was gifted with incredible powers, My eyes change from green to black when I am on a hunt, I can lift things a hundred times my weight, I have a tail, at least that's what I think this is called. I've developed a taste for violence and battled my way to the top, no one wanted to oppose me after I won. Only once that happened and he died. They fear me. Good, they should. At least they did until we heard a weird sound miles away during our hunt for the wolves. We changed direction and headed that way. Sounds like much more plentiful food.

"The others." I hissed, my fangs sinking out of my gums. Benny looked over at me. "Boss. Those aren't others. They're Grounders." I looked over at him momentarily and crawled along the tree branch getting closer. Suddenly a flash of black caught my eye and I turned towards it to see a grounder walking normally and talking to other grounders like he knew them. Something caught in my chest and I wondered what it was as my fangs sunk back in, then I saw a tall man turning softly so as not to draw attention and look my way,, I panicked and crawled backwards into the darkness until he turned away again. I picked up my bow and grabbed an arrow out of its case and lined up the shot. Head shot, instant kill. I almost let go but something made me stop. I didn't know why but I could not kill this grounder. So I aimed just past him then let go. As soon as the arrow hit its target, A tree behind him, I sent out a silent command for my troops to surround the now panicking grounders and ordered them to surround the group while I talked to them.

The grounders were huddled in a group when I stepped into their clearing and hissed at them my tail whipping furiously behind me, my eyes a glowing black. "Go home." I hissed loudly enough for them to hear. they all spun to look at me and I clicked my tongue. The others all stepped out of the shadows, arrows and spears at the ready. "Oh my god." I looked towards the vice to see the dark haired man looking at me with wide eyes. "Dean?" He whispered. My ears twitched at the sound and I felt myself drop into a crouch. "Grounder. You are not welcome to call me by my name." He looked taken aback and I couldn't help but admire his baby blue eyes. "Dean, baby its me." He stepped forward out of the crowd and I launched myself at him landing on his chest. "Do not call me that. I am no mere child. I am the leader of the others. Go home." I got up then and turned away. glancing at my men who had stepped closer. "You are like sheep. Herded together in small things. I kill weak like this. Bring me your chosen and we talk about my offer. You have fifteen minutes." I turned away and jumped up towards the lowest hanging branch which was about 7 feet off the ground and easily swung myself up and out of sight.

Exactly 15 minutes after I gave them their time limit, blue eyes walked up to tree alone and waited patiently. I dropped out of the tree and he jumped. "Not built to be leader." I hissed my eyes switching from green to black and then back again. "I'm no leader but I know you. They wanted me to talk to you saying that I know you best." He shakily grinned softly at me and I found myself cocking my head and reaching out with my hand to touch his smile. He didn't move and after fulfilling my curiosity I leaned back and sat down with my tail wrapping around my leg. "I know you grounders. You send your things up to find us, they didn't last long the first years. Then they did, and now they bring all up. why." I demanded. blue eyes looked confused. "Dean, Its me, Castiel. We just wanted to come home, I just never thought that you would still be alive. God I missed you." I glared as he reached out his hand. "Cas-tee-iel. It's weird. I don't know you." I hissed feeling my fangs slip out again. he shrank back and tears filled his eyes. "What are you." I asked. "Human. Like you. " He said. "I am no human. I am other. Like the others. I am more, And I am best." I said glaring hotly at him. He shook his head and tears fell. "I want you to come with me. Learn others ways. Understand others." I said standing up, my tail unwinding. he shook his head. "I can't there are more of me who want to learn. I want to bring them too." I glared and said simply, "Bring them. Meet sunrise here." Then i turned and took off into the darkness.


	4. Meeting The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel brings Sam and the other bunkees along with him to meet Dean at sunrise but warns them that Dean most likely will not remember them. The go into The Others' camp and see what its been like since the comet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving this one so far. Im trying to write it from all around but we also needed a POV from someone from after the comet. Hope you enjoy.

_Sunrise:_

Castiel and his family were sitting under the tree with Castiel explaining to them how Dean looked. "Guys, he looked like Dean but not. Dean's eyes constantly flickered between black and green and he had this tail that moved of its own accord. He kept saying that he wasn't human, pronouncing it hoo-mn. It was weird. He talks weird, he sounds weird, he looks weird. But he is still Dean. He cocks his head in this really cute way and he crawls along the trees like he is just moving bark, I've never seen anything like it. Oh and fangs. This is the biggest thing to hit, like ever. Imagine if the other Others look like him, they could have evolved with all that radiation to survive in this new world. It's amazing." Gabriel grinned and leaned forward to ruffle Cas' hair. "Cassie, relax. We know what you're doing. Focusing on his new attributes because you don't want to know just how much Dean has changed. Relax." Cas sighed and grumbled but reluctantly quieted down about Dean, just as he did so the trees above them rustled then a large shape dropped out of the tree. "Ow." Dean said amongst all the screams. They all settled down but stared weirdly at him so he pointed to his ears. "loud hurts. Sensitive, good, strong ears. Let's go." He turned away quickly ignoring the feeling of disquiet inside him that there was a reason they were staring at him that way. As he walked away he heard them getting up and following. An hour later or so he finally came to the edge of his lands and he stopped and turned to them. "No staring. No whispering. You do and I will put you down myself." Then he pushed through the foliage into the camp. As soon as they passed the foliage into the camp the group stopped and stared. This had once been a large city, the ruins making it glaringly obvious. They moved their eyes slowly down until they came to the things in front of them. There was no other way to explain The Others to Castiel and his group than things. Some of them had grown more arms, some more eyes, some had glowing skin and others had weird hunches in their bodies. Gabriel looked away from them and pointed to a sign. "Cassie, this used to be Los Angeles. Before the comet destroyed it." Castiel nodded and Charlie spoke up. "How did you guys get here?" The The Others looked at them and some of them growled at the grounders and others crawled closer each seeming to give off a threatening aura and the group knew that if they didn't think of something they would be dead in a few moments. "No." Dean said stepping in front suddenly. The Others growled at him and he crouched down and growled and hissed back seeming to have a completely understandable conversation until The Others got up and left leaving only two. Dean stood up and turned. "You safe. For now. You also stuck until decided." He nodded to the two guards left and the stepped up behind the group and Dean started walking forwards motioning for them to follow. They did. Coming to the only taller building still left standing, the group walked into the building, almost instantly Dean started growling out orders and other creatures ran to do his bidding. Nodding he continued to the elevator and stepped in. "How did you get this working?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged and when the group looked at him expectantly he sighed and answered. "I don't know. Just knew how to it was easy." Sam's eyes lit up. "Dean, before the comet you were a mechanic but you also took electrical engineering courses. That's probably how you knew how to do this, a part of you remembered." Cas had a panicked look in his eyes as he slowly turned towards Dean who was surprisingly not angry. "Hm. Tall one is strange. Claims to know me. I want more." His head was cocked in such a non Dean way that it made Castiel's heart hurt more but he sighed and nodded as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Dean walked straight up to a large chair in the middle and sat down, practically lounging across it. "Tell me." He said simply as they all stepped closer. "Tell you what?' Sam asked wrapping his arms in front of Jada's stomach. "Names." Dean grunted. Sam nodded then spoke up. "My name is Sam, this Jada, Gabriel, Castiel, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Kali, Bobby, Adam, and Micheal." Dean nodded and spoke again. "What you are?" Castiel spoke up now. "Micheal is the Composer's second in command. I am a scientist. I focus on plants. Sam is a legion, somebody who keeps track of our history through the books and notes we have left. Jada is a housekeeper. Gabriel is a soldier, bound to protect us humans from danger. Kali is also a scientist same as me, Charlie is our Hack, she watches the satellites and keeps an eye on the surface, Jo and Ellen are cooks, the feed us, and Adam and Bobby are our engineers, they make sure everything is running properly and smoothly." Dean hissed and the guards stepped up pulling them all into separate groups following what Castiel said. Dean stood up and walked over to Jada. "Go, they help you keep small one safe." He pointed towards a couple of women who showed up out of nowhere. They nodded and as Jada took a cautious step forward they had another 2 arms each slip out of hiding. Jada yelped and back pedalled into Dean. "Okay. Is safe. Lady in waitings. Keep you and small safe. I must talk to rest. You need sleep." Dean gently walked forward with her until the women took her arms and twittered excitedly. Dean hissed and they gulped and nodded talking in human voices. "Come dear. We have a bath for you ready. King has had us prepare for guests." Jada grinned at how hard they were trying to make her feel welcome and went willingly. "No!" Sam shouted as Jada left. "Calm down friend. They going to get her off feet for now." Dean said stopping Sam. Sam heaved trying to breathe and Kali stepped in front of Sam and told him to concentrate on his breathing. Dean walked back to his chair and sat down nodding at Benny as he walked in. "What gives Benny. Dinner needs to be made. Take the cooks down to show them what we have for food here." Benny bowed and grinned softly. "Brother, Lieutenant Crowley to see you. I shall take all grounders to the kitchens." Then he looked at the guards who shuffled them out and Dean sat up waiting for Crowley to start his business. The doors opened and a dark shape stepped through them just as the guests slid out of sight. Dean sighed. _**'At least they're safe for now**_ ' he thought to himself.


	5. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to rule the kingdom of the others but isn't strong enough. He tries to bargain with dean which ends catastrophically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long guys. things have been crazy lately. dementia, moving, boyfriend, etc. etc. etc. lol hope you enjoy this update

"My leige." Crowley sneered at dean who hissed, his eyes turning black. "Yes lieutenant?" Crowley stepped forward and two guards brought their spears up protecting dean. "I have news. Alistair and Azazeal are trying to recruit some of the others to overpower you. But I have a solution." Dean laughed and looked at Crowley. "Solution. You be king?" Crowley nodded emphatically and grinned. "No." Dean said his glare hardening. "But sir, with the rise of the grounders, we cannot afford to have a child as king. I am much better suited." Dean hissed and sat up. "You say old and useless better? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." He stepped off the throne and moved the spears gently before standing in front of Crowley. Crowley swung a fist but before it could hit its mark, dean grabbed his hand and twisted effectively breaking it. "Not soldier. A spy. For Alistair. He is weak. Old. Useless. Just like you." Dean grabbed Crowley by the neck and lifted him up enough to shove his hand into Crowley's stomach and pulled out organs. He then dragged Crowley to the balcony and threw him over and shouted to his creatures. "You stand with Alistair. You die like this. You stand with me. You safe." The others nodded and scattered before their king got angry again.


End file.
